leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Miss Fortune/Development
Champion Sneak Peek: Miss Fortune By ByronicHero Champion Sneak Peek: Miss Fortune With the recent increase in ninja population at the Institute of War, there has been some PR backlash amongst pirate enthusiasts. For those like myself, who proudly sail under the Black Flag, Riot Games has asked me to inform you that you have not been forgotten! Every scurvy dog has his day, and very soon, you shall have yours! To appease these constituents, we have our latest pirate champion coming up! Her name is , the Bounty Hunter, and she's got everything a lady buccaneer should offer. I mean, just check out the pair on her! Those are some seriously huge, enormous, titanic she's got there! That's right, pistols. What did you think I was talking about? So start getting excited! Miss Fortune will be sailing into your port, soon! Champion Update: Miss Fortune struts to PBE ;Beauty and danger There are few who can match in either. One of Bilgewater's most infamous bounty hunters, she built her legend upon a swathe of bullet-riddled corpses and captured ne'er-do-wells. The booming echoes of her in the port city's reeking wharfs and scavenger shanties are sure signs of another warrant from the Bounty Board being settled. As part of the Bilgewater: Burning Tides event, we're updating Miss Fortune's visuals, while tweaking her gameplay a little. Champion Update: Miss Fortune struts to PBE ;Abilities I= ;Strut Miss Fortune gains gradually increasing movement speed after not taking damage for a few seconds. Strut now has increased scaling based on level, and only falls off when Miss Fortune takes direct, non-periodic damage. |-|Q= ;Double Up Miss Fortune fires a shot through an enemy to hit an enemy behind them, dealing to the first and to the second, applying on-hit effects to both. If the first shot kills the target, the bounce damage increases. |-|W= ;Impure Shots * Miss Fortune's basic attacks deal stacking . * Miss Fortune gains for a few seconds. Activating Impure Shots enables . |-|E= ;Make It Rain Miss Fortune rains hundreds of bullets down onto a targeted area, damaging and enemies inside. |-|R= ;Bullet Time Miss Fortune plants her feet and unleashes a barrage of bullets in a cone in front of her over a few seconds that damage all enemies within the cone. ;Gameplay Miss Fortune's in a fairly healthy state. The slight changes we've made emphasize her core strengths and shave some hidden power in favor of clarity. Fancy design speak aside, the TLDR is your barrage of bullets remains unblemished, but we've removed Grievous Wounds from . Digging into some of the other smaller changes, the updated means shields will keep her up when fleeing or engaging and we've replaced Grievous Wounds on with new surprise strutting: activating her now grants Miss Fortune's instantly. We've cleaned up the bounce logic for (yes, we've done this before) and improved visual feedback when the ability fails. Now you'll see a dud bullet plop onto the ground a bit behind the first target if there isn't anything to hit. a slick package of utility wrapped in a hail of bullets, so we've increased the early rank slow, although it doesn't scale up quite as fast. Overall, we've reduced the duration but kept the damage the same. This'll make the damage slightly more consistent, and provides clarity for both and anyone caught in pig-iron . ;Visuals Miss Fortune's donned a new model for almost all of her skins (her self was already pretty snazzy) and her base, although we've kept the familiar look you'll recognize from her splash art. With new run animations, we've made it easier to tell when her is up. We've also taken the opportunity to gussy up her spell effects. , for example, now kicks up dust from the dirt lanes or splashes into the river depending on where it's targeted. You'll see a few other improvements to readability and general upkeep bringing her art in line with current standards, but that's the gist of how we've given the bloody-haired Bounty Hunter new paint and polish in this update. 2016 Season Update always been the wombo comboiest of League's champs, so we're souping up her and adding in a new mechanic to highlight her tendencies. 2016 Season Update now lasts longer and fires increasing waves of bullets as she levels her , while we're moving over to her and giving her a brand new tentatively titled... . With it, will deal increased damage to targets other than the one she last shot at. She has two , and by constantly switching targets, she'll deal huge amounts of pain to multiple victims. Finally, doesn't last as long, but gives her much more attack speed, and crucially lasts longer every time Miss Fortune deals extra damage with . I= ;Love Tap Miss Fortune deals bonus damage whenever she attacks a new target. |-|Q= ;Double Up Miss Fortune fires a shot through an enemy to hit another enemy behind them, dealing more damage to the second target. Both strikes can apply . If the first target is killed, the second target will take bonus damage. |-|W= ;Strut * After a few seconds of not taking direct damage, Miss Fortune gains bonus movement speed. After a period of time, she gains additional movement speed. * Miss Fortune gains , in addition to the full movement speed bonus of Strut's passive. prolong the bonus - duration gains are doubled against champions. |-|E= ;Make it Rain Miss Fortune fires hundreds of bullets into the air that rain down at a location, dealing damage and enemies. |-|R= ;Bullet Time Miss Fortune channels a barrage of bullets into a cone in front of her for a few seconds, dealing damage per wave. Bullet Time can for bonus damage. Media Music= ;Related Music Captain Fortune - Login Screen| League of Legends Music- The Climb| League of Legends Music- Star Guardian A New Horizon| League of Legends Music- Star Guardian Burning Bright| Star Guardian 2017 - Login Screen| Bit Rush - Login Screen| LoL Sounds - Arcade Miss Fortune - Recall Beat| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Arcade MissFortune| Snowdown Showdown 2010 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Miss Fortune Surrender League Animation Workshop| Light A New Horizon Star Guardian 2017 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| A New Horizon - Star Guardian Ahri| Villains Rule Arcade 2017 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| KNKL SHOW 266 Miss Fortune Skins VU! Arcade PRESS START| League of Legends - Dominion Cinematic Trailer HD ツ| League of Legends Brittany Gleiter Animation Reel 2017| The Climb League of Legends| She’s Come to Collect Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Ultimate Skin Trailer - League of Legends| Dark Waters Curse of the Drowned Event Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= MissFortune.jpg|Miss Fortune Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Miss Fortune Concept.png|Miss Fortune Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Miss Fortune Portrait.png|Miss Fortune Portrait Miss Fortune vs Gangplank 1.png|Miss Fortune vs Gangplank 1 (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Miss Fortune vs Gangplank 2.jpg|Miss Fortune vs Gangplank 2 (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Miss Fortune lore 34.jpg|Miss Fortune vs Gangplank 3 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) MissFortune RoadWarrior concept.jpg|Road Warrior Miss Fortune Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Miss Fortune VU concept 01.jpg|Miss Fortune Update Concept Miss Fortune Update Blunderbuss Concept.png|Miss Fortune Update Blunderbuss Concept Miss Fortune VU concept 03.jpg|Miss Fortune Cinematic Concept 1 Miss Fortune VU concept 04.jpg|Miss Fortune Cinematic Concept 2 Miss Fortune VU concept 05.jpg|Miss Fortune Cinematic Concept 3 Miss Fortune VU concept 06.jpg|Miss Fortune Cinematic Concept 4 Miss Fortune VU concept 02.jpg|Miss Fortune Cinematic Concept 5 Miss Fortune Captain Login Screen still.png|Captain Fortune Promo Miss Fortune Captain Concept.png|Captain Fortune Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Miss Fortune Captain model 1.png|Captain Fortune Model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Miss Fortune Captain model 2.png|Captain Fortune Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Miss Fortune Update Cowgirl Splash concept 01.jpg|Cowgirl Miss Fortune Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jessica Oyhenart) Miss Fortune Update Cowgirl Splash concept 02.jpg|Cowgirl Miss Fortune Update Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jessica Oyhenart) Miss Fortune VU SecretAgent concept.jpg|Secret Agent Miss Fortune Update Concept (by Riot Artist Jon Buran) Miss Fortune VU CandyCane concept art.jpg|Candy Cane Miss Fortune Update Concept (by Riot Artist Jon Buran) Miss Fortune Update CandyCane Splash concept 01.jpg|Candy Cane Miss Fortune Splash Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Andrew Theophilopoulos) Miss Fortune Update CandyCane Splash concept 02.jpg|Candy Cane Miss Fortune Splash Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Andrew Theophilopoulos) Miss Fortune Update CandyCane Splash concept 03.jpg|Candy Cane Miss Fortune Splash Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Andrew Theophilopoulos) Miss Fortune Update CandyCane Splash concept 04.jpg|Candy Cane Miss Fortune Splash Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Andrew Theophilopoulos) Miss Fortune Update CandyCane Splash concept 05.jpg|Candy Cane Miss Fortune Splash Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Andrew Theophilopoulos) Miss Fortune VU RoadWarrior concept.jpg|Road Warrior Miss Fortune Update Concept (by Riot Artist Jon Buran) Miss Fortune Update Mafia Splash concept 01.gif|Mafia Miss Fortune Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Atey Ghailan) Miss Fortune Update Mafia Splash concept 02.jpg|Mafia Miss Fortune Update Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Atey Ghailan) Miss Fortune Update Mafia Splash concept 03.jpg|Mafia Miss Fortune Update Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Atey Ghailan) Miss Fortune Update Waterloo Splash concept 01.jpg|Waterloo Miss Fortune Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Miss Fortune Update Waterloo Splash concept 02.jpg|Waterloo Miss Fortune Update Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Miss Fortune Update Waterloo Splash concept 03.jpg|Waterloo Miss Fortune Update Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Miss Fortune Update Waterloo Splash concept 04.jpg|Waterloo Miss Fortune Update Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Arcade promo.jpg|Arcade Promo (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) The Final Boss approaches.jpg|The Final Boss Approaches Promo Summoners Rift Arcade promo.png|Arcade Summoners Rift Miss Fortune Arcade pixel.png|Arcade Miss Fortune Sprite Miss Fortune Arcade concept 2.jpg|Arcade Miss Fortune Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Miss Fortune Arcade model 1.png|Arcade Miss Fortune Model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Miss Fortune Arcade model 2.png|Arcade Miss Fortune Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Miss Fortune Arcade Splash concept 01.jpg|Arcade Miss Fortune Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Michelle Hoefener) Miss Fortune PoolParty model.png|Pool Party Miss Fortune Model (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 03.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 04.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 05.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 06.png|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Miss Fortune StarGuardian Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Miss Fortune Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Miss Fortune StarGuardian Concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian Miss Fortune Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Miss Fortune StarGuardian Concept 03.jpg|Star Guardian Miss Fortune Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Miss Fortune Soraka StarGuardian model 01.jpg|Star Guardian Miss Fortune Model 1 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Miss Fortune Soraka StarGuardian model 02.jpg|Star Guardian Miss Fortune Model 2 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Miss Fortune Soraka StarGuardian model 03.jpg|Star Guardian Miss Fortune Model 3 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Miss Fortune Soraka StarGuardian model 04.jpg|Star Guardian Miss Fortune Model 4 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Miss Fortune StarGuardian model 01.jpg|Star Guardian Miss Fortune Model 5 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Miss Fortune StarGuardian model 02.jpg|Star Guardian Miss Fortune Model 6 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Miss Fortune StarGuardian model 03.jpg|Star Guardian Miss Fortune Model 7 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Miss Fortune StarGuardian model 04.gif|Star Guardian Miss Fortune Model 8 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Miss Fortune TheClimb concept 01.jpg|Miss Fortune The Climb Concept (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Miss Fortune GunGoddess promo 01.jpg|Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Promo 1 (Chinese server) Miss Fortune GunGoddess promo 02.jpg|Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Promo 2 (Chinese server) Miss Fortune GunGoddess promo 03.jpg|Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Promo 3 (Chinese server) Miss Fortune GunGoddess promo 04.jpg|Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Promo 4 (by Riot Artist Seitoshi 'Kotatsu' Kaku) Miss Fortune GunGoddess promo 05.jpg|Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Promo 5 (by Riot Artist Seitoshi 'Kotatsu' Kaku) Miss Fortune GunGoddess promo 06.jpg|Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Promo 6 (by Riot Artist Seitoshi 'Kotatsu' Kaku) Miss Fortune GunGoddess promo 07.jpg|Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Promo 7 (by Riot Artist Seitoshi 'Kotatsu' Kaku) Miss Fortune GunGoddess concept 01.jpg|Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Concept 1 Miss Fortune GunGoddess concept 02.jpg|Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Concept 2 Miss Fortune GunGoddess splash concept 01.jpg|Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Splash Concept Category:Champion development Category:Miss Fortune